Libero Arbitrio
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Does "Free Will" really exist? Does the individual's choices really matter at all? Does Life have a purpose? In the end... Chaos has always the final word on everything. An alternative ending for my hit story: "Tails". Read that one, first.


**LIBERO ARBITRIO**

* * *

What is "Free Will"? A philosophical concept? A way to see things in our life? A faith?

Or just an illusion?

They say that "Future is not written in stone"… That the path one could live is determined by the individual's own choices.

Is that true? Does the individual matter at all?

We are not bound to know it… Life is Chaos, indeed.

Therefore, the current questions remain…

Why did she do it?

Did she feel obliged? Was it the fate that Nature chose for her?

Or did she do it because she wanted to… And Nature simply gave her the powers to make her choice possible?

Dis she really had a choice at all?

He certainly didn't know… Nor he really wanted… The only thing certain in his troubled heart was the fact that the most important person in his life was about to sacrifice herself for his and everyone else's life… And that she was perfectly fine with it.

He, however, wasn't.

Not. At. All.

He was a kid… A young warrior who didn't choose to be that way, who didn't have the opportunity to decide his own path… Chaos decided it for him…

He was an anthropomorphic fox with two tails... Born to be a natural fighter… Chosen by Evolution.

And right now, he was paralyzed in his plane's cockpit… Unable to move… His movements have been limited by a powerful toxin… A toxin she produced with that precise goal in mind…

She didn't want him to interfere… To risk his life… To try in stop her…

To save her.

He was staring at her… Utter terror in his blue eyes… Screaming her name.

Cosmo!

But to no avail.

She was floating in the sky right above him… Smiling. Her features suggested that she was a plant based creature… She had green leaf like hair, rosebuds on both sides of her head, candid skin and a flower's petals dress…

She was holding a peculiar item in her hands… A glowing red gem… A gem she was born with…

A Chaos Emerald.

She was one of the very few that were able to use it… And she intended to do it… Right now!

It… Has arrived.

It was a nuclear missile… A weapon developed with the only purpose of destruction… A weapon the humans always feared and yet, they used to build it anyway.

If this ominous instrument of death would explode… The entire planet would be tragically effected by it.

She had only one chance to avoid this demise… She would have to use Chaos Control to teleport the missile in another plan of existence… In doing so, however, she would have to sacrifice her own life since the warp that was going to be generated, would take her away too.

She was ready for it… More important, she felt absolutely sure of her decision…

She has chosen her path… Her destiny…

In the end, she had free will.

… Or so she thought.

The young vulpine was still screaming her name… Already crying for her departure… And there wasn't anything that he or anybody could… WHAT THE!!?

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!?

* * *

_**This is it… The moment I've been waiting my whole life for… The fulfillment of my destiny… My own choice.**_

_**I'm sorry Tails… I love you but… This is what I HAVE to do!**_

**"_I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!!!"_**

_**What… YOU!? What are you doing here!?**_

_**NO! STOP IT! NOOOOOO!!!**_

* * *

I… I don't believe it. It wasn't supposed to happen! That… Was a twist!

By now, a huge light has engulfed the missile right before disappearing into nothingness… The nuke with it.

A very surprised young plant girl was now lying in the arms of a utterly shocked two-tailed Kitsune…

"C-Cosmo? What happened?" He asked.

She paused a second to take a deep breath.

"It was Knuckles! He came out from nowhere… He took my emerald and pushed me away!" A single tear came out from her eye. "He performed the Chaos Control and… And…"

She couldn't continue… She started crying, hugging Tails in a tight grip.

He simply hugged her back, crying as well.

What is "Free Will"?

Do we really have it at all?

Did Knuckles choose to sacrifice his life for saving another's?

Or did anything happened for a purpose, for a greater scheme?

Were Tails and Cosmo really bound to love each other and live happily ever after?

Or the problem was just within my twisted imagination?

A few interesting questions that, I'm afraid, will never find an answer…

As a very wise red furred warrior would say…

Life is one Chaosdamned cluster fuck!


End file.
